The Allies and Soviets: The Continuous Struggle
by SiHeng
Summary: The Allies and Soviets are having the same old war again. Based more on red alert II than on reallife.
1. Beach landings

**The Allied and Soviets Part I (The continuous struggle)**

* * *

_Chapter 1 : Beach landings._

Disclaimer: I do NOT own RED ALERT II or COMMAND AND CONQUER. WESTWOOD DOES. This will last throughout the rest of the story.

* * *

Beach landing. How exciting.

In one out of the twenty platoons...

The commander is currently having a briefing in the helpful amphibious transports… Right outside the transports were… well…

War.

Cannons fired at all of the transports. Somehow, the Soviets all got their mark.

Transmission from neighbor ships"

"HOLY SHIT! THOSE BASTARDS FIRED OUR SHIP!"

"MANNERS, OR I"LL FREAKING BEAT YOU DOWN!"

Meanwhile, the commander and his neighbor ships were having a quarrel while the GI s jumped out of the amphibious vehicle, and swam up shore. A GI swore that he saw the transports with the commander behind him explode.

"We will burry them!" The soviet tank guy yelled out loud with a megaphone. Everyone else yelled "DA!" The GIs charged up the beach but were shot down by lots of conscripts and bunkers. The terror drones dealt with the amphibious tanks easily.

After 15 minutes, it was yet another unsuccessful beach landing.

* * *

In the Soviet camp…

It's time to introduce… the Soviet's best commander… Yuri.

Yuri: Those filthy Americans! They just keep attacking and failing! It's time to show them who would end this! WE WILL BURY THEM!

The conscripts raise guns together

"DA!"

A/N ok that was really lame. Tell me what you really feel about it.


	2. Soviet Retaliation

A/N I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far… I have homework to do as well…

Oh, also, do NOT forget to review.

_Chapter Two: Soviet Retaliation_

The allied power plant camps are very well fortified. Pill boxes accompanied by prism towers all over the beach. Followed by two flanks of GIs, ready to go. Right behind them are Sherman tanks, and the Grizzly battle tanks. Harriers guard the ending of the beach, which is marked by a long wall. Behind the walls are a lot of bunkers and pillboxes. After that, there is a secret cave guarding the power plants. That, is where the power plants are located.

The Soviets' biggest goal for a long time – to destroy the power plants. However, this power plant camp is located in the most awkward place of all – Hawaii. It is a good thing, for Yuri may force the attack and reinforcements for the allied would not be able to attack. The Soviet spies in Hawaii have sent messages back and forth, and Yuri decided on a date: February 15.

The biggest and most tremendous army was formed. The cloning vats worked as hard as they could, and workers had to carry more nuclear waste into the ocean than ever before.

After a few months, a hundred amphibious transports were filled up. A few U-boats accompanied the transports and after a few more weeks, they were at the outskirts of Hawaii.

Transmission from Transport 17

Yuri: Conscripts and Flaks. We worked so hard on this. HAVENT WE?

Soviets: DA!

Yuri: WE WILL BURY THE FILTHY AMERICANS, WON"T WE?

Soviets: DA!

Yuri: WE"LL TAKE THEM DOWN!

Soviets: DA!

Right after that, the u-boats submerged and took every destroyer in the coast down. After the u-boats did their work, a flood of red advanced towards Hawaii. The terrors of the GIs could be heard. As all of this occurred, Yuri picked up a M-16, and started sniping down the vehicles advancing towards the conscripts.

It was a few hours and the conscripts had taken over the beach. The siege on the great wall would have to wait. The conscripts build up a temporary shelter and waited for the flaks to arrive. The flaks did, with a whole lot of flak tracks.

Transmission from camp 23

Yuri: My conscripts, we shall have to make a plan. Today, each camp shall send their representatives to this camp. Then, we would discuss.

It was not long before about 80 people arrived. Yuri was prepared, and took up his loudspeaker.

I HAVE MADE A PLAN, MY SOVIETS. WE SHALL RUN OVER THE WALLS, THEN TAKE DOWN THE HARRIERS. AFTER THAT, CONSCRIPTS, GET OUT OF THE TRACKS. WE WOULD BURY THEM THEN! AFTER, WE JUST HAVE TO BOMB THE WHOLE POWER PLANT! YOU HEARD ME? I REPEAT…

Not long, the soviets marched to their camps, relating the plan to their camp mates.

Dawn arrived. It was a wonder the Soviets managed to bring their spirits up. It was totally a suicide mission.

"Hurry up!" the driver honked as a flak took the gunner and the conscripts rushed inside. A full 90 Flaks were filled and they drove towards the wall. The walls crumbled easily but each prism shot meant certain death. About 20 flaks fell. The conscript numbers decreased steadily as the flak troopers focused on the planes. Yells of "DISGUSTING" could be heard as they shot at the planes. The harriers went down easily, but more flak tracks were destroyed. Once all the towers and bunkers went down, the people in the pillboxes surrendered. Yuri took a flak track and killed them all. He then forced a flak track to carry a bomb into the power plant and escape. The man died, but so did the power plants.

A memorial was built on Hawaii for that man. By now, reinforcements of builders, MCVs, truckloads of supplies, and armies of tanks have arrived. The whole base was built to the way it was before, and the allied reinforcements have arrived.

Once that happened, Yuri smiled with his army of conscripts. The allied reinforcements fled. The navy SEALs fired. Yuri used his old technique. He hurled his sword on the ground and pretended to surrender. The SEAL laughed, walk forward and Yuri slashed the guy with his dagger. The SEAL staggered and Yuri picked up his SMG and fired the man.

The war for the power plants were over. The Allied – Soviet struggle has just began…

A/N ok that was quite long. ) Hope you're still enjoying the whole thing.


End file.
